A Life Time
by oany13
Summary: This is their life, their love story. And everyone saw it coming! Inspired by Taylor Swift's Mary's Song:


_A life time_

They both met when they were so, so young. A true life time story. She was 7 and he was 9 and the way she looked at him that very first night, it was like she already knew what was going to happen.

They were at a family picnic, just two families, just the two of them.

"Look at them!" Sakura's father said laughing and pointing at the two children who were playing together. "I bet they're gonna get married some day! I'm telling you!"

"Of course they will!" Sasuke's father joined in on the joke. Their mothers shook their heads and rolled their eyes. Maybe their husbands had a little too much too drink.

"Let's go in the tree house. It's too loud in here." A little girl looked up at not a much older boy. He nodded and ran away with her right behind him.

"How about we play with my dolls?" Sakura giggled and ran in a corner to get them.

"No! I'm older I say what we play!" Sasuke towered over the little girl who stopped in her tracks.

"You do?"

"Yes! And because I'm older I can do whatever I want!" He crossed his arms and looked at the naive girl.

"Really? I can't wait to be older!" She smiled and giggled.

"I can even beat you up." Sakura stopped giggling and looked down a little scared. The boy was a lot taller than her. "But I won't."

"Sasuke, it's time to go!" They both heard their parents yelling after them. Playtime is over.

"Coming!" He yelled before he started to climb down.

"Good night, Sasuke!" She ran after him and waved her hand excited. She just said 'good night' to the boy who played with her all night long, she was so excited that she made a friend.

"Good night!" He yelled after her walking backwards for a few moments then running away.

His parents just moved next door and Sakura's parents invited them over for a nice barbecue dinner to welcome them. Their mothers used to go to high school together and there was nothing better than remembering the good old times.

Next few days they started to play together even more often. Sometimes in front of their houses, or in the park right around the corner, or even in each other's houses. One day Sakura came out of the house right after she saw her parents kissing. She was confused and she wanted to talk to her new friend.

"Sasuke, do you know how to kiss?" She asked the boy who was playing with a couple of pebbles on the sidewalk. He looked up and noticed who it was.

"Of course!" He lied.

"Really?" She was so excited, her new friend knew everything there was to know and could do everything she couldn't because he was older. "Then I dare you to kiss me." She said smiling.

Sasuke was shocked. He never had a kiss in his short 9 years, how was he supposed to do that? But now there was no turning back so he did what he had to do. He wasn't the person to turn down a dare

"Fine." Sasuke moved closer to the girl who wasn't smiling anymore. He closed his eyes and tried to close the distance.

"AH!" Sakura started yelling and running inside her house closing the door behind her with a huge 'thud'. When she was inside she ran to the window and looked back at Sasuke who was still standing on the sidewalk. After a few more seconds he shrugged and turned back to his pebbles.

* * *

><p>Years passed by and Sakura was now 16 while Sasuke turned 18. They were both at the usual Sunday dinner with their families. The dinner they had every Sunday for the last 9 years.<p>

"I'm telling you, someday they'll get married!" Sasuke's father said when he was sure they couldn't hear him. He should've checked twice.

"Of course they will! They're made for each other." Sakura's father joined in on the joke this time. Their mothers, like usual, shook their heads and rolled their eyes. They do that every time their husbands start talking about this subject, and that happened a lot of times, every time they were together.

"God! They just can't shut up, can they?" an older Sakura rolled her eyes from the kitchen where she and Sasuke were washing the dishes.

"Ignore them." He said while putting back a plate.

"I hate it when my dad drinks, he gets all sentimental and says things like that." She sat down in front of the fridge and patted the spot next to her. Sasuke took the hint and sat next to her.

"You can't say you'd hated it if we were dating." He looked at her with a smirk and all she could do was smile and bite her lower lip. When she realized she must have been blushing she looked away.

"Seriously, you should see him after you're gone. He's all 'I love my daughter, I could hug her all day long' and when I push him away he's like 'why do you hate me that much, what did I do to you?'" She tried to change the subject and all she could think about was what he just said.

"My dad's worse. He laughs like a maniac. Last Sunday he came into my room and told me that my mom is a hottie-Damn it! I was trying to forget!" He banged his head against the fridge and shut his eyes tight. Sakura couldn't help but giggle. "It's not funny!" He said still with his eyes closed.

"It is, a little bit." She nodded.

"Sak. can we meet at the lake tomorrow after school? I have something to ask you." She looked surprised at the sudden request and tried to look like she was thinking about it but she already knew the answer. Of course she wanted to meet him at the lake, she would go anywhere for a little time with him. Since that almost kiss when she was 7 he's everything that she's thinking about.

"Yeah, sure."

"Sasuke! Time to go!" They heard their parents breaking their conversation like they always do.

"Sorry, gotta go." She nodded as he got up. After he was gone she got up too and went into the hallway where they were getting their shoes on.

"You know Sasuke, Your mother's a hott-"

"Shut up!" He snapped at his drunk father. But Sakura didn't hear anything. No, she was too busy staring at his eyes, his beautiful eyes! The first thing she ever saw at him. She still remembers that night when they met, his eyes were shining even brighter than the stars, she was so confused.

"Sakura?"

"Huh?"

"I said good night."

"Right, sorry. Good night!" She smiled and ran upstairs but not before she threw on more look in his direction, not before she saw those eyes one more time. And lucky her, he was looking right in her eyes.

The next day after school Sakura was waiting near the lake, for Sasuke to show up. She was so excited, what was he going to ask her? Probably something good, right? It can't be bad, right? He won't ask her to stop being his friend.

Right?

All those thoughts came in her mind and she was going crazy waiting there. Where was he, anyway?

"Hi, sorry I'm late." She jumped a little at the sudden noise but smiled anyway.

"Don't worry about it. What were you going to ask me?" She didn't want to be pushy but she just couldn't wait. She had to know!

"Not now. Let's get the old boat out." He pointed towards the boat they found a few years ago when they were walking around. Sakura nodded and followed him to the boat. It can't be bad if he wants to take the boat out on the lake.

Right?

"So, how was school?" Sakura said after too many moments of silence.

"The usual." Sasuke shrugged.

"What were you going to ask?"

"I have to ask you something." They both said at the same time. They smiled and relaxed a little. "There is this movie premiere at the local movie theater. I was thinking that maybe you want to...go...with me..." He cleared his throat while Sakura was still processing this.

"Of course I will, silly. We always go to movies together."That was it? She was happy and disappointed at the same time.

"No, not like that. Not as friends, as...more than..friends?" Sakura couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable he was. All she could do was smile.

"I..I..Of course I will." She nodded really fast and thought for a second if she should hug him or not. Screw thinking, she's going for it. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kept on smiling. Sasuke chuckled and awkwardly put his hand around her.

"Why did you have to get me in the middle of the lake to ask me?" She finally asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I feel a little more comfortable out here."

Yeah...she could relate to that.

The next Friday they were coming back from the movie laughing. They ended up being kicked out because they were making too much noise.

"He was such an ass! We were just having fun!" Sakura said as Sasuke pulled his red truck in Sakura's driveway. Even though he lives just next door he still had to take her home.

"We didn't get to see the movie."

"Forget about the movie, we had a lot more fun this way." She turned her head in his direction and smiled. There they were again. Those eyes, those beautiful, beautiful eyes. She was hypnotized.

Then, when she saw those eyes coming closer and closer she realized what was happening. He was trying to kiss her, and this time, she won't run away screaming. Their lips touched briefly and millions of chills ran down her spine. She loved that feeling and she wanted more! She put her hand in Sasuke's hair hoping to keep him in this kiss as much as she can. That rush of emotions combined with the little chills everywhere he was touching her and those butterflies in her stomach-it felt perfect, so perfect.

When they finally pulled back they stared in each other's eyes.

"Good night, Sasuke."

"Good night."

That night changed everything.

* * *

><p>A few months later, prom night came. Sasuke's prom that is, since Sakura was still a sophomore. But that didn't stop him from asking her to prom.<p>

It started so good, so magical! Until Sakura saw him kissing another girl, or the girl was kissing him, that's what he said anyway.

"Come on Sakura! You know I didn't kiss her!" He yelled as she got out of the car and stomped towards her front door.

"No, you didn't! You were sucking FACES WITH HER!" Sasuke got out too and followed her.

"Sakura stop it and calm down! I can't talk to you when you're like this!"

"Who says you're supposed to talk to me, huh? Maybe I don't want to talk to you! There! Now go kiss you're FREAKING GIRLFRIEND! Cause I sure as hell am not your girlfriend anymore!"

"Sakura, what the hell? I told you she tried to kiss me but I pushed her away!"

"Weird! I saw the kissing but non of the pushing!"

"Sakura listen to me!" She was finally getting in her house, away from him.

"No!" Sasuke tried to come in too but she shut the door in his face.

"Sakura! Stop acting like a 7 year old!" He yelled through the closed door. She turned her back at the door and crossed her arms.

"What's going on here?" Her mother came downstairs in her robe. It was the middle of the night after all.

"Sasuke kissed someone else!" Sakura yelled angry.

"No, I didn't! She kissed me, I pushed her away!" Sasuke was talking from behind the door.

"That's a lie!" She yelled before going upstairs. "Don't you dare open that door!" She yelled one last time this time to her mother.

"Sasuke?" Her mother whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Go around the house to her window." All she could hear after that were foot steps. Sasuke was on his way.

"That little jerk! Ugh!" Sakura was trashing everything in her bedroom. she was angry as one can be! How dare he do that to her! She loved him! LOVED him! And he goes and kisses someone else!

Without even realizing she starts crying. "Sakura! I know you're in there!" But when she heard his voice anger came back stronger than before.

"Go away, you bastard!" She opened her window and threw one of her shoes at him.

"Sakura! Stop it! Come down here and let's talk!"

"Not in a million years!"

"What do you want me to say, huh? I told you I was sorry even though it wasn't my fault! I explained everything! Calm down already so we can talk!"

"Lies! All lies! Is that what you say to the other girl too!"

"Sakura for God's sake I love you why would I want to cheat on you!" He said it? He loves her? Oh no! Not now! Not when she was supposed to be mad!

"You can't use that. That's not fair." she whispered more to herself.

"What?"

"I said go away! And don't you dare come back!" With that she closed her window and tried to go to sleep with all of Sasuke's pleading in the background. But after a couple of hours the pleading stop. Did he give up? What if he gave up? But she was ready to forgive him if only he would ask her one more time.

She was ready...

The next morning she came down more tired than she was when she went to sleep.

"Sakura honey, befor you come to breakfast I think you want to go in the back yard." Her mom smiled at her.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Just do it." Her mom half-pushed her in the back yard and then she went back in the kitchen. Sakura looked confused around not understanding what was going on. Was she supposed to see something? Giving up she turned around and the she saw..

There he was, sleeping on the swing. So last night he didn't give up, he just fell asleep. He didn't give up!

Maybe, maybe it really wasn't his fault. Maybe she over-reacted. Yeah, she probably did.

"Sasuke?" Sakura shook him gently, smiling. He moaned at first but then got up slowely.

"Sak? Sorry, I must have fallen asleep, I'll-"

"I'm sorry. I really am! I over-reacted and acted like a brat! I should've listened to you and I'm sorry."

Sasuke looked at her and then without thinking kissed her. All the emotions from their very first kiss came back. Oh, he felt it too. And he loved it!

They broke apart and stayed on the swings for a couple of minutes. "Sakura?"

"Yeah?" She said playing with his fingers. They were huge compared to hers.

"You have bad mornig breath." She started laughing almost instantly. She couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p>Years passed again and now they were both out of college visiting their home town and their parents. The parents that brought them together. It's been years since Sasuke asked her to go to that movie with him. And they were kicked out and then they had their very first kiss, it was amazing! And both of them rememberd everything.<p>

After staying a few hours with the parents they decided to see the town, their little home town. One spot Sasuke couldn't wait to get too was the lake, for some reason he had to get there faster.

"Calm down, we're almost there. Why do you want to see it so badly anyway?"

"No reason." He shrugged.

They finally got there and waisted no time. In 5 minutes the boat was already in the middle of the lake.

"We're here now, can you calm down?" Sakura noticed how he kept scratching his foot. He always does that when he's nervous or excited, like before a final exam or graduation.

"Yeah, sorry." He tried to stop but he just couldn't. He took a deep breath without her noicing and tried again. Thankfully his foot finally stopped iching. Sakura was looking right at him a little concerned. "Hey Sakura, what's that?" He pointed at the forest behind her.

"Where?" She looked to where he was pointing but didn't see anything. What in the world was he seeing? Is he going crazy? She finally turned around. "Sasuke there's nothing-Oh my God!" There he was, sitting on the boat with a ring in his hand. A dimond ring. This was so much like Sasuke. No one knee, or the usual question. He was so silent and yet he said so much. "You mean...?" She asked smiling like an idiot.

"Uh-hu." He nodded.

"Of course! Of course! Oh my God!" She hugged him so hard, she was so happy!

One year passed again and they were both standing in front of the altar, Sakura smiling like she never did before and Sasuke scratching his foot. In the end he said I DO and she said it too. **(A/N:I meant to make the end of the sentenc rhyme)**

"I told you they were going to get married." Sakura's father grinned. And as usual their mother shook their heads and rolled their eyes.

But this is not the end. Because a true love story has no ending!


End file.
